


Laundry Day

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: Prince-Blocked [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, cockblocked, prince-blocked, they can't win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Gladio and Ignis snuggle after dinner.Noctis tries to do laundry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally an update! Hope ya like this one guys!  
> Decided to do one from Gladio's perspective for once~   
> Whats everyone think so far? Let me know!

Six months now Gladio and Ignis had pursued his relationship with each other. They were able to have few uninterrupted dates with each other where work didn’t interfere. A few trips to the cafe, lunch dates at the diner. Occasionally just a stroll around town when they both found the time. 

 

From time to time, They’d find each other in the others company at their quarters at the Citadel. Ignis residing solely at the citadel, but Gladio had his own quarters as well, instead of having Ignis make the trek to the Amicitia manor. 

 

Currently they were in Ignis’ quarters. He had made them a dinner of chicken Alfredo and garlic bread. Simple, but delicious nonetheless. Gladio had offered to help the other clean up before he confronted the younger man. 

 

“So Iggy,” he said, leaning against the counter, fiery gaze meeting emerald. Ignis hummed as he dried his hands on a dishtowel, meeting the others eyes. 

 

“Yes, Gladio?” he asked, watching the other shift slightly. 

 

“I was wondering if maybe...We could just,” he reached up to rub the back of his head. It was a simple request, why was he struggling so bad? Ignis was watching him with a curious expression, brows raised.

 

“Could…?”

 

“Ah, I was wondering if maybe we could just snuggle for a bit. Ya know, lay on the bed and relax?” He finally admitted, pushing off the counter to step in front of the other. Ignis smiled at him and gave a soft nod, relieving Gladio’s nerves.

 

“Of course we can. No need to get shy on me now. Although it’s cute seeing you flustered for a change.” the strategist admitted, taking a step forward to close the distance between the two of them, tilting his head to place a chaste kiss upon Gladio’s lips. The shield smiled into the kiss, but Ignis had moved away before he could lift a hand to cup his cheek, pulling him closer. 

 

Gladio watched the cook make his way into his bedroom, and the shield followed after him. The man wasn’t sure why Ignis made him feel the way he did. Even after six months he was still baffled. Sure they had cuddled before while watching a movie on the couch, typically Ignis slipping sideways to lean his head against the shield, who in turn wrapped his arm around the smaller man. 

 

Everything Ignis did made Gladio’s heart flutter. 

 

He followed after Ignis and made his way onto the bed, propped against the pillows against the headboard. Ignis slowly crawled into the bed, and instantly curled himself into Gladio’s warmth, sighing as he slipped a leg between the other’s, head falling on the man’s shoulder as a hand slid up to rest on his chest. Gladio had an arm tucked underneath the other and wrapped up along his side, hand resting on his waist. It was a comfortable position, in all honestly.

 

It was times like this, just small moments shared between the two of them, that meant the most to Gladio. He brought his free arm up to card his fingers through Ignis’ flat hair, pushing the strands back.

 

He heard Ignis let out an appreciative hum, and his heart fluttered.

 

“So, how was your day,” he asked, pausing before adding “babe,” and he waited to see how the other responded to the term of endearment. 

 

He glanced down to see Ignis hide a smile in the others shoulder.  Success. 

 

“Busy, as usual.” he hummed. “Meeting this morning with the counsel, then a tutoring session with Noctis while he had that friend of his over.” he shook his head, sighing. “Prompto’s a good kid, but let me tell you that boy eggs Noctis on like no other. I didn’t realizing being the royal adviser would lead to being the boy’s Mother part time.” his words held no malice, they were almost affectionate.

 

Gladio found it endearing how much Ignis had grown to look after Noctis much like a parent. Ignis never seemed to mind his work either, even if he had to deal with the Crowned brat every other day. 

 

“I think you make an amazing mother,” Gladio chuckled as the other slapped his chest, burying his face into the other’s neck, glasses going askew on his face.

 

“Hush.” Ignis murmured, arm slinking across his chest to wrap around it and pull himself closer to the other, and Gladio’s heart skipped a beat. How did he get so lucky?

 

He could feel the other’s warm breath against his neck as they laid in their changed position, but Gladio tried to pay it no mind. His hand had dropped from his hair to rest across his own torso as the hand on Ignis’ waist began to rub his side lightly, bunching his shirt up at the bottom to run his fingers along smooth skin.

  
  


He earned an appreciative sigh that signaled for him to continue. He pushed the others shirt up farther, continuing to run his fingertips along the other’s side, earning a shudder from the other. He grinned to himself and continued the motion, only allowing the tips of his fingers to lightly brush along the skin.

 

He could feel Ignis’ breath against his neck, and the way the other shivered as he continued his motions. Gladio was hesitant, but if Ignis got uncomfortable he knew the other would speak up. 

 

He was about to ask if this was okay when he felt the other press his lips to his neck, and felt teeth grab his flesh in a teasing nip.

 

Gladio let out a growl of appreciation as he continued. He allowed his hands to run lower along the other’s side, past his waist, his hips. He decided to trace along the waistline of the others slacks, tracing over a sharp hipbone. 

 

He received a bite to  his neck, and he let out a groan at the motion. He felt Ignis push his smaller form against him more, and he growled again. 

 

His free hand moved to pull Ignis’ face to his, pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. Ignis groaned and pressed back.

 

The kiss broke as the man rolled onto Gladio’s form, straddling his waist as he did so. Gladio grunted his approval as he reached up to rest his hands on the others hips. He looked over Ignis’ flushed face and his heart skipped.

 

He was so in love.

 

Ignis was slightly flustered now, atop the larger man, and Gladio took notice and took charge. He reached a hand up to group the other’s chin, bringing him down for another kiss. 

 

This one was more gentle, loving. Though it quickly got more hungry, more desperate. Gladio ran his other hand u and down the others side, slowly sliding around to his back and down to give the others ass a squeeze.

 

And Ignis  _ moaned  _ and Gladio swallowed the sound as he kissed the other harder, continue the light kneading of the others ass, loving how Ignis squirmed on top of the other. 

 

Gladio returned his hand to the others hip, and soon that hand also began to grope the others rear. He was drinking in the sounds he was tugging from the usual well composed strategist. Something about seeing someone so well put together fall apart was really turning Gladio on.

 

The kiss broke when they both needed to breath, panting and breathing in each other’s breaths. Ignis lifted his head, glasses slid half down his nose as he looked down at the behemoth of a man below him.

 

“A-Are,” he cleared his throat as his voice cracked. “Are we moving too fast?” the strategist spoke, looking down at the shield and it was very obvious there was a look of lust in his eyes.

 

Gladio removed his hands from the others ass and placed them on his hips instead.

 

“I you wanna stop we can, but if you’re asking for my input, I think waiting six months is plenty. But we can sto--” Gladio never got to finish his statement as Ignis took charge, surging forward to claim the others lips in a kiss yet again, tongue slipping past Gladio’s parted lips. 

 

Ignis’ sudden surge of power turned Gladio on even more, feeling his arousal growing. Ignis must’ve felt it too, because the man slowly ground his hips down, gasping into Gladio’s mouth. 

 

Gladio let out a growl and his grip tightened on the others hips, pulling him down as he ground up against the other, causing a beautiful friction. 

 

The noises he pulled from Ignis’ mouth were absolutely delicious, and he wanted more of him all over him. He slid one hand up to begin loosening Ignis’ tie, but the other batted his hands away, sitting up on the other to make work of his tie. He was halfway down unbuttoning his shirt when

 

**_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_ **

 

They both looked to the phone on the side table, and Gladio out right  _ glared _  when he saw [INCOMING CALL FROM: Noctis] 

 

Without thinking much of who’s phone he was answering, he picked it up, clearing his throat before hitting send.

 

“Whadya want, Noctis,” he asked, trying not to sound irritated.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Well?”

 

“Why are you answering Iggy’s phone?” the princes words made Gladio blink, only to realize that he had, indeed, answered Ignis phone.  _ Oops _ .

 

“We just finished training and he’s in the locker room at the moment. Whadya need?” he asked, looking up at Ignis who looked downright embarrassed and flustered. 

 

_ Cute _ .

 

“I uh, need Iggy to come over here like, ASAP.”

 

“What for?” Gladio tried not to grit his teeth. 

 

“I uh. Tried to do laundry and turned everything...Pink. I’m hoping he can fix it before its too late and Prompto and I have pink clothes.”

 

“Why did you do Prompto’s laundry?” Was the first question out of Gladio’s mouth as he furrowed his brows.

 

“We were playing video games and eating Pizza and he got sauce all over his school uniform.” Noctis replied, huffing. 

 

Ignis was watching Gladio grow more furious with the Prince. He finally cleared his own throat and grabbed the phone from him. 

 

“Give me my phone,” he said, putting it to his ear. “Whats up, Your highness?”

 

“Ignis! Thank god. Get over here fast. I turned all my and Prompto’s laundry pink and I need help before its ruined.”

 

“Why are you doing Prompto’s laundry?” he asked, curiosity himself since he hadn’t heard the answer given to the shield.

 

“Pizza stain, can you please come over now?!”

 

“Consider me on my way,” Ignis said before hanging up. He tossed his phone aside on the bed and cleared his throat once more, still sitting on the other man, straddling his hips with his shirt half unbuttoned, hair mussed, glasses askew on his nose, and a very clear tent on his pants.

 

“Duty calls,” he said, smiling sheepishly at Gladio as he crawled off of him and off of the bed, quickly adjusting his outfit, redoing his shirt and grabbing the tie he had discarded moments ago.

 

“Do you  _ have _ to? It’s just laundry, it’s already ruined,”

 

“No, It’s a simply fix if I do indeed get there in time,” Ignis spoke, and Gladio groaned.

 

“Prince-blocked again.” he huffed, and Ignis turned to look at him, brow quirked before he let out a laugh.

 

“Indeed. I don’t know how long I’ll be at Noctis'. You’re welcome to stay here until I return, or retire to your quarters.” Ignis offered.

 

“I’ll head out. I know ya got a meeting in the morning,” he said, standing and adjusting his own outfit. He could use a cold shower anyway.

 

Or a really hot one. 

 

Ignis smiled apologetically before leaving the bedroom, gathering a few things before leaving for Noct’s apartment. 

 

Prince-blocked indeed. He tried to think of anything to kill his arousal as he drove, but Gladio kept popping into his head.

 

_ Magitek, daemons, Noctis, fighting (oh fuck, Gladio) Nyx, his early meeting, Regis. _

  
Yup. That last one did it for him. It was dying off. Thank Eos.

 

He was concerned thinking of the Prince hadn't killed it. He wouldn't dwell on that. 

_ The prince was handsome, what could he say? _


End file.
